Nemesism
by Kenzeira
Summary: Isogai diam-diam menunggu. [Asa(sr)Iso].


**Disklaimer** : Assassination Classroom milik **Matsui Yuusei**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Peringatan** : BL/Slash/Sho-ai; merupakan **prekuel** dari fanfiksi Song of Pain, bisa dibaca **tanpa** perlu membaca Song of Pain terlebih dahulu; **Asa(sr)Iso** ; Light-Psychological; AR.

* * *

 **NEMESISM**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sebentar lagi pria itu datang.

Isogai Yuuma melirik sebentar ke arah jam tangan, lalu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan setumpuk makanan dalam kardus yang harus segera ditempatkan. Cuaca tidak begitu bagus. Rintik-rintik hujan turun. Sesekali ia memandang ke arah jendela kaca, sekian orang berteduh di luar, beberapa di antaranya memilih masuk.

Shiota Nagisa menebar senyum manis pada setiap pengunjung yang datang. Tiga orang mulai mengantre di depan kasir, yang dibeli tidak begitu banyak—barangkali hanya formalitas untuk sekadar menjadikan minimarket sebagai tempat berteduh. Tidak buruk. Isogai menghitung barang, lalu menempatkannya di tempat kosong. Ia kemudian menyeret kardus untuk memudahkannya mengisi bagian rak yang kosong.

Lima _snack_.

Empat pak _pocky_.

Dan lain. Dan lain-lain.

Atasan datang, menepuk bahunya pelan. "Kau lembur. Harada tidak masuk."

"Baik."

Apakah ia diberi pilihan? Tidak. _Tidak_. Isogai tak terlalu peduli. Ia masih kuat sampai jam sepuluh malam nanti. Tidak apa-apa. Kebetulan ia membutuhkan dana tambahan untuk biaya berobat ibunya.

Orang-orang keluar-masuk. Waktu merangkak lambat. Isogai tidak sadar, ia beberapa kali melirik jam. Ada helaan napas. Lelah. Nagisa sudah pulang entah dari kapan. Jam tangan dipandang terakhir kali.

 _Pria itu tidak datang._

Sudah, sudah. Isogai mencoba fokus pada pekerjaan. Ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan ditemuinya selepas bekerja.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Isogai melihat pria itu berdiri di samping tiang listrik. Syal melilit leher. Kemeja membungkus badan.

Langit sepenuhnya gelap. Gerimis tak ada lagi. Jalanan sepi. Ia tidak tahu apakah dewi keberuntungan benar-benar berpihak padanya atau justru sebaliknya. Isogai tidak bergerak. Ia hanya mematung, tak begitu jauh dari sosok angkuh itu. Sepasang mata violet menilik tajam. Ia diam. Tidak terpengaruh.

"Ini tawaran terakhirku, Yuuma-kun."

 _Terakhir_. Isogai memandang sepatu. Merenung. Apakah sejak awal ia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk memilih? Dunia bergerak sesuai kemauan orang lain—tapi tidak dengan dirinya sendiri. Semua orang ingin ia tunduk. Betapa menyebalkan menjadi orang miskin. Isogai juga ingin memiliki pilihan dalam hidup. Ia ingin kaya dan memperkerjakan orang. Ia ingin berkuasa dan membuat orang lain tunduk.

Rasanya tak kuasa menahan tawa. Harapan selamanya akan menjadi harapan. Ia _memang_ tidak diberi pilihan untuk mewujudkan harapan itu.

"Sir—"

Pria itu mendekat. Pria yang empat tahun lalu menjadi kepala sekolahnya. Pria yang menorehkan luka begitu dalam. Isogai enggan mengingat. Ia sudah mengubur semua kenangan buruk pada masa itu. _Asano Gakuhou_. Seingatnya ia pernah menulis kanji nama pria itu di buku _diary_ , lalu ia robek. Kemudian dibakar. Hangus. Habis. Abunya terbang ditiup angin. Seketika ia lupa, luka semacam apa yang ditorehkan Gakuhou padanya.

"Aku akan membayarmu."

Suara Gakuhou terdengar tepat di depan telinga. Isogai menunduk semakin dalam. Ada dua pasang sepatu. Murah dan mewah. Begitu kontras. Bibir bawah digigit. Tiba-tiba teringat Ibu yang terbaring lemah di ranjang. Teringat pula pada dua adiknya yang memerlukan biaya sekolah. Ia membutuhkan uang lebih dari sekadar untuk makan sehari-hari.

 _Blank_.

Kedua kaki bergetar. Perut terasa sakit. Mata berkunang-kunang. Isogai menyandarkan kepala di bahu Gakuhou.

"Setiap satu sesi ranjang, tolong bayar saya."

Tidak ada pilihan.

Tangan besar Gakuhou merayap, menyentuh punggungnya, mengusap-ngusap lembut. Terasa familiar. Isogai merasa pernah merasakan sentuhan semacam itu.

"Jangan menangis."

 _Saya sudah sebegini kosong, saya tidak akan menangis._

Isogai memejamkan mata.

 _Lagipula sejak tadi saya menunggu Anda, Sir._

Senyum pahit memenuhi wajah.

 _Saya menunggu Anda_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end)**

* * *

 **7:45pm – 12/30/15**

* * *

 **Nemesism (n.) frustration and aggression directed against oneself.**

 **a/n: semoga dikau tidac galaw lagi setelah dapet asupan darikoeh, kuo /senyumcantiq/ eniwei, happy early new year! :)**


End file.
